This study proposes to investigate malt liquor use among college students. It has been suggested that malt liquor has recently gained popularity among college students. In addition, given its cheap price, beer-like taste, and association with rap/hip-hop music, it is speculated that malt liquor may be favored by and becoming more and more appealing to underage drinkers. Moreover, because ethnic images and names are used to market malt liquor, health advocacy groups have expressed concern that the malt liquor industry is targeting minority youth. Unfortunately, despite the increasing concern, malt liquor has never been formally studied. Knowledge of malt liquor use, by youth in particular, is very limited. It is thus not known how prevalent its use is among young people and how that use is related to other drug use or alcohol-related problems. Given the high alcohol content, use of malt liquor implies quick intoxication. As a result, malt liquor may be used by young people who drink heavily and expect to get intoxicated quickly. In addition, a strong relationship is found among substance abuse, depression, and behavioral misconduct. Malt liquor may also be used by young people who have behavioral and mental problems and also use drugs other than alcohol. Given the high prevalence rate of binge drinking among college students, it is important to learn whether malt liquor plays an important part in their binge drinking. The proposed project consists of two parts: (a) a focus group study of college students (6 sessions - 36 participants in total), ages 18-25, that will explore the reasons for drinking malt liquor, situations in which malt liquor is consumed, and alcohol expectancies associated with malt liquor, and (b) the main study - questionnaire survey of 1,000 college students, ages 18-25, that will examine malt liquor use in the broader context of drinking and other drug use. The proposed survey study will be guided by a well-validated conceptual framework that focuses on the personal, psychosocial, and environmental predictors of substance use, abuse, and related problems. Special attention will be paid to gender and ethnic differences in the responses to the major concepts in the proposed model. The effects of gender and ethnicity as moderators on the hypothesized relationships in the proposed model will also be examined. The immediate goal of this study is to understand who uses malt liquor, why it is used, what the consequences are, and how malt liquor use and consequences differ from and are associated with use of other alcohol and substances. The ultimate goal is to determine what steps can be taken to help prevent alcohol abuse and related problems among young people.